


House of the Setting Sun

by Aeriedescent



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Implied past Diakko, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Luna Nova, Some Plot, Underage Drinking, amakko, amandakko, and a little character study, mostly just fooling around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriedescent/pseuds/Aeriedescent
Summary: They’d been skating around this, whatever this was, for months. Extraneous circumstances always blocking the way, interfering and meddling. But she couldn’t help thinking that everything had led to this, finally, a moment of solitude between them. Every prolonged look across a classroom, every interrupted conversation in their dormitories, every awkward confrontation with ex-girlfriends. Everything led to here. To now.Akko and Amanda take a trip to the mystical city of New Orleans.





	House of the Setting Sun

The room was small, if not made more so by the innumerable trinkets hung and placed on every inch of available space. Colorful tapestries covered the walls, brandishing detailed motifs and intricate patterns; and where the wall was exposed, sigils had been painted with a heavy hand, leaving small trails of white paint dripping down like tears. Small figurines carved of ebony wood sat amongst bright flowers and melting candles, covering the surfaces of a tiered altar. At the apex sat a withering skull, a rusted cross and a small portrait of a woman in a yellow head scarf with a piercing gaze that followed anyone who dared return it.

The dim red light and flickering candles casted a mystic aura over the confined space. It was utterly silent but the walls seemed to whisper in a language long forgotten, as if there were more inhabitants inside than just the three women sitting in a circle on the floor.

On the ground between them sat a bowl filled with nettle sprigs and sage. Adjacent was a small knife with a golden hilt. Blood glittered on it’s edge, reflecting black and silver in the candlelight through plumes of incense.

The eldest of the three finally broke the silence, her arms spread wide to hold the hands of her younger patrons, with a hum that vibrated from her throat. It started quietly and drawn out, before a tempo slowly emerged, rising in pace and volume. Unrecognizable words spilled out of her in the form of a chant, body rocking side to side with the beat. Sinking deeper into her trance, the priestess threw her head back, speaking in tongues as the feeble light made her deep complexion glow carmine.

Ensnared within the web of her voice, the two younger girls swayed along, eyes closed and hands gently clasped to seal the circle. The air seemed to shiver around them, vibrating with energy, and the voices that were once whispers crescendoed into a howl.

With a sharp gasp, the priestess returned to her body, blinking away the glossiness from her eyes as she surveyed the girls in her midst. They followed in suit shortly, the smaller of the two with a heaving breath, bewilderment marring her small features. Her companion, with fiery hair and a devilish air, emerged from the trance with slightly more grace. She’d done this before.

“I sense a power in you two,” The priestess began, surveying her customers with her inquiring dark eyes. The two young women shared a knowing look.

“You could say that,” The redhead said cryptically, gaze remaining on her small brunette friend who had moved past her shock and had begun buzzing with excitement. There was so much energy coming off of the latter that it made the priestesses nose itch.

“Hmm,” The priestess conceded, deciding that she didn’t care enough to press the subject. A customers business was their own. She closed her heavy lidded eyes and took a deep breath, recalling the swirling images that had revealed themselves to her during the ritual.

“Well, what did you see?” The brunette practically shouted after a moment, seemingly unable to contain her anticipation.

With an annoyed sigh, the priestess cracked one eye to send her a subtle glare before closing it and returning to her musings. The audacity of youth nowadays.

After another long moment, full of anxious twitching from the brunette and stifled snickers from the ginger, the priestess opened her eyes.

“Like I said, there’s something powerful brewing inside y’all.” She proceeded, dark eyes shifting between the pair. “I reckon a recent change, a big one–”

“Yeah, we just graduated!” The brunette exclaimed.

“Akko, let ‘er finish.” Her friend chided, and the brunette sank into between shoulders with exaggerated shame.

“Sorry,” She mumbled to the priestess, eyes wide like a kicked pup.

Used to even the drunkest and talkative client, the priestess continued without comment. Only the slight pinch of her eye betrayed any annoyance.

“A monumental change indeed, no longer students, you two sit on the precipice. Both the end and the beginning.” She then focused on the small brunette. “You, sugga, need to release parts of the past that are clamping down on ya. Preventing you from moving on.” Switching to the redhead, she continued. “And you, Red, need to confront your past. Runnin’ forever ain’t gonna help - it’ll only catch up to ya eventually.”

Matching expressions of internal contemplation graced them, and the priestess allowed the two a moment to gather their thoughts before pushing forward.

“This power I sense,” She began thoughtfully “Seems strongest when y’all are together. There’s a bond between ya, forged through trials and history. I see something big on the horizon for you two...”

The redhead frowned and leaned in closer, curiosity furrowing her brows. “Like what?”

The priestess tapped a finger against her mouth as considered her response. “An adventure of sorts, I s’pose. A voyage of self discovery.”

“Sounds pretty hokey to me, whaddya think, Akko?” The redhead said, cracking a mischievous smirk in her friends direction.

“I think it sounds wonderful!” Akko replied, meeting the smirk with a giant grin of her own. The smile seemed to be contagious, for it bled across her friends face instantaneously upon viewing.

 

* * *

 

Night was slowly descending upon the city as the two witches sat in a nearly empty café. The last meager rays of sunlight snuck through the cracks and crevices of the old buildings, bathing the streets in stripes of gold.

Amanda watched in contentment as her friend consumed her fourth beignet, accumulating a halo of white powdered sugar around her rosy lips as the sun eclipsed behind her. The luminescent klutz was surely a sight to behold. She sipped on her café au lait to cover her smile.

“Do you think it was true,” Akko said, mouth still full, breaking Amanda from her musings. “Everything the voodoo lady said?”

“Eh, who knows.” Amanda responded, peeling her gaze away from the brunette to kick aimlessly at the travel bags cluttered at their feet. “Everyone ‘round here is a quack.”

Akko hummed in thought as she continued nibbling on her pastry. Her crimson eyes had turned up in thought, and Amanda took it as an opportunity to watch the small pink tongue dart around her mouth and clean off any remaining sugar.

“C’mon, let’s get going’.” Amanda said once Akko had finished eating. The sun had finally set and dusk was racing away quickly.

“Can we get more of these tomorrow?” Akko asked, clasping her hands together in a plea. “Please, Amanda?”

Amanda huffed, turning away to conceal the small blush rising up along her face. Hearing her name roll off the Japanese witches tongue always set her cheeks and mind alight.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.”

 

* * *

 

Akko had never seen buildings like these before; weathered paneled sides, steep angled roofs, intricate façades and arches that caged in the narrow porches. It was nothing like the endless skyscrapers of Tokyo or the ancient brickwork of Luna Nova. They weren't nearly as old as the castle, but the houses here exuded an antiquity of their own, one that was equally as rich and turbulent.

The house Amanda had led her to was the loveliest of them all, with it’s pink exterior and white accents visible even under the dim streetlight. A large and ancient oak spread it’s branches wide in the front yard, castling long shadows that hugged the slatted windows in a protective grip. 

They crept along the side to the back of the house, hidden within the shadows to the ladder that scaled up to the balcony of the second level. It wasn’t until Amanda forced open the window and they crawled through that Akko began to feel skeptical of their potential abode.

“Amanda, where are we?” She asked, eyeing the dust-filled mantel under the light of her wand. Further examination of the room revealed a concerning lack of furniture, only a deflated looking mattress near the fireplace and a picked through bookcase on the opposite wall. It looked like no one had properly lived there in years, aside from maybe a wandering squatter here and there. “Seems a little... old.”

“Nobody lives here anymore.” Amanda answered, using the light of her own wand to scour the room for kindling. Spotting a pile of empty cans in a far corner, she flicked her wand to transform them into small logs and carried them over to the fire place. “I usually crash here when I’m in town. Don’t worry, I’ll put up some wards.”

Akko took her companions place by the fire once it roared to life, relishing the warmth it brought into the drafty room. She watched as Amanda circled around her, waving her wand in a familiar pattern as she mumbled an incantation under her breath.

“Chilly?” Amanda asked as she settled next to Akko in front of the fire after completing her task. The brunette nodded, shifting closer so that their shoulders, arms, and thighs were pressed flush against each other.

“What are you running from?”

Amanda peered down at the smaller girl at her side with a confused frown. “Huh?”

“Your past– the voodoo lady, she said you were running from something in your past.”

“Oh, I dunno. That lady was a quack.” Amanda mumbled. Her gaze returned to the fire, rolling the aftertaste of the lie across her tongue. “What about you? What’d she say... something from your past is holding you back?”

A dejected sigh escaped from Akko as she wrapped her arms around her knees, rocking back to stare at the ceiling. And then another. “You know what.”

“Oh,” She replied guiltily. She did know. "The past is a bitch, huh?"

An awkward silence spread between them, heavy with thoughts unspoken, before Amanda sprang to her feet. Akko watched in confusion as she dug through her rucksack, tossing out clothes and toiletries as she went.

“There you are, ya lil’ bastard.” With a flourish, she dropped her bag and brandished a palm sized amber bottle. It glinted tantalizingly gold in the firelight.

“Is that–?”

“We can’t be on Bourbon Street and not drink bourbon,” Amanda cackled, spinning on her heel in an animated twirl before sliding into her previous position on the ground. If she'd had her broom, she would’ve been soaring around the room. “It’d be blasphemy!”

Akko pressed her face into her palms to conceal her laughter at the antics of her daredevil friend. “How did you even get that? I thought we weren’t of drinking age here.”

The redhead was in the middle of a large swig of the amber liquid and sent her former classmate a mischievous smile, lips still wrapped around the mouth of the bottle. She finished and wiped the residue with the back of her opposite hand before answering.

“No dumb law can stop me,” Amanda said cheekily, “I’m charmin’ as hell.”

Another peal of laughter cut through Akko as she hesitantly accepted the golden bottle, taking an even more hesitant sip.

“Bleh!” She spat as soon as the drink hit her tongue, surprised by the biting taste. Amanda had made it look so delicious; Akko had watched the muscles in her neck move the liquid down without even so much as a wince. “That’s awful!”

It was Amanda’s turn to laugh, her vibrato filling the room.

“No, Akko, ya gotta actually drink it!” Her laugh continued as she tipped the bottle back to her friends mouth. “It gets better, I pinky promise.”

In a gesture of confidence, Amanda offered out her smallest digit. Akko curled her pinky around it, sealing the promise with a small squeeze, before she tipped the bottle completely back and drank.

 

* * *

 

Their first kiss tasted like black pepper. And honey, and fig, and vanilla, and – _oh my._

Once the bottle of cheap bourbon gleamed empty, they stripped and redressed into their night clothes and stumbled beneath the covers of the creaking mattress. They shivered and giggled drunkenly before pushing it closer to warm their toes near the fire.

Akko’s world was spinning pleasantly, her only axis was her mouth fitted perfectly over Amanda’s own. Neither would remember in the morning who started it, who leaned in first, but it didn’t really matter. Just that Amanda’s hands were making gentle work through her hair, stubby nails scratching deliciously across her scalp and down her neck.

They wouldn’t remember, either, the conversation held mere moments before it started: of first loves lost and hearts on the mend. None of that mattered when Akko allowed her hands to wander down, tracing patterns over Amanda’s cheekbones, the shell of her ear, the length of her neck, and across her collarbones.

The room was now perfectly warm, if anything, too warm. Amanda sighed against Akko’s lips as her wandering hands travelled further, ghosting down her chest and under the hem of her shirt. Impatient, the redhead sat up to make quick work of pulling the ratty white shirt over her head.

Akko, propped up on her side, looked in awe at the newly exposed skin that was accentuated by the shadows of the dying fire. The strong contour of her shoulders that bled into her collarbones, the line of her sternum down to the curves of her breasts. A shiver went through the Japanese witch as she imagined holding them within her palms, what the hardened peaks would feel like under her thumb, beneath her tongue.

A smug smile was playing across Amanda’s face as she gauged Akko’s reaction, obviously pleased with the results.

“C’mon,” She said, speaking quietly even though they were completely alone, like it would break the spell. A beckoning finger pulled Akko up into a sitting position. “Your turn.”

The unyielding beat of her heart was pounding in her ears, in her throat, as Akko settled her gaze onto Amanda’s laurel green eyes. Slowly, she grabbed the hem of her night shirt and made to pull it off. But her arms felt like jello and so the fabric did not peel off as easy as her companions had.

Giggling slightly, Amanda scooted closer to help free the brunette from the neckline, successfully pulling the shirt off. Akko’s small giggle joined in, face flushed from more than just embarrassment. Nimble fingers began to brush through her ruffled fringe.

Akko could feel the burning trail of Amanda’s gaze examining her bare torso, and when crimson met laurel once more the air shifted around them. The fire began crackling with more vigor than the small remainder of wood should’ve allowed.

The priestesses words echoed through Akko’s thoughts, _a power between them... strongest when they were together... a bond formed through trials..._

They’d been skating around this, whatever _this_ was, for months. Extraneous circumstances always blocking the way, interfering and meddling. But she couldn’t help thinking that everything had led to this, finally, a moment of solitude between them. Every prolonged look across a classroom, every interrupted conversation in their dormitories, every awkward confrontation with ex-girlfriends. Everything led to here. To now.

Despite the heavy kiss that had initiated it all, the two witches leaned in slowly, hesitantly, for the next. It felt different, more fragile. Like they had peeled back a layer deeper than just their clothing, nervous to expose themselves but eager to soak up one other.

A small whimper escaped Akko when their lips finally did meet, compelling Amanda to pull the smaller girl into her lap. They blindly and clumsily adjusted their limbs to wrap around each other as their slow kiss continued building. As the heat between them continued building.

It was immensely satiating, the feeling of finally being pressed up against one another, of hands exploring the texture of new skin, the slow rocking of hips.

Akko would be lying if she said she hadn't imagined what it would be like with Amanda before. Guilty fantasies from her bottom bunk, plagued by the knowledge that Diana was merely down the hall. But the Cavendish heiress was across the world now. It was just them, all alone. And with every gasp, breath, and sigh that passed through the air between them, a new and unquenchable desire was growing. And it was becoming more and more demanding, pushing away any intrusive thoughts.

All Akko could feel was Amanda, all she could see was red.

Maybe it was the bourbon, igniting the heat within their veins, making every touch sing with electricity. Or perhaps it was the ancient magic, seeped deep into the soil of the earth beneath them. History itself crackling in waves of energy around them.

Whatever the case may be, the crescent moon peeking through window was the only witness to the way Amanda tenderly laid Akko on her back, to the heated path her lips followed down the brunettes awaiting form, to the mewling gasps, and to the writhing of limbs when she finally reached her destination.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe we graduated,” Akko mumbled sometime during the lazy hours of early morning. “It’s over.”

Still entangled in the last threads of sleep, Amanda hummed in response, nuzzling closer into Akko’s neck and tightening her grip around her ribs. The brunette was absently threading her fingers through Amanda’s hair, making it extremely difficult for the ginger to fight off the lulling call of slumber. She’d forgotten what a bitch hangovers could be.

A million other thoughts were circulating Akko’s mind, but she knew she’d be voicing them to partially deaf ears if they were spoken aloud. So instead she continued her visual explorations of the room.

Now bathed in the gentle morning light, she could see the unique characteristics of their lodging. The intricate crown molding, painted white, that circled the entire ceiling, out into the hallway and into the adjacent rooms. It was a much larger space than it had looked under the firelight, with three towering windows illuminating every speck of dust floating in the air.

The light also provided a better view of what was down the hallway; Akko could see the semblances of a table, possibly a chair or two. That must’ve been the kitchen. The room on the opposite side of the narrow hallway was closed off behind a large mahogany door, the knob long lost. The bedroom, perhaps?

She wondered who might’ve lived here once. It was hard to imagine, as the only remains of any personal touch was the ostentatious red wallpaper boasting a labyrinthine baroque pattern. It was peeling and fading in places, accented by the occasional bright splash of graffiti, ‘ _A wuz here’._

The more pressing question was exactly how Amanda had found such a place. Since arriving yesterday, Akko hadn’t asked too many questions concerning their plans, content to follow along and soak up the intoxicating energy that permeated from every corner of the city. But now that her jet lag was fading and excitement dimming in the quiet of the morning, she wondered why they hadn’t stayed at a motel, or even with Amanda’s family. Wasn’t this was her hometown?

Akko examined her friends dozing face (now lover? That thought sent an exquisite shiver up her spine). Her smattering of freckles looked lovely in the hazy light, dancing beneath the shadows of her eyelashes, down the bridge of her sharp nose, surrounding her slightly parted mouth.

As if she sensed Akko’s starring, Amanda blearily opened her eyes, blinking to adjust to the new light. Her normally laurel green eyes looked almost blue in the sunlight, and Akko forced the memory of another’s eyes with some difficulty out of her mind. The voodoo lady was right, she needed to be done letting the ghosts of her past interfere with the present.

Maybe her own eyes had betrayed her minds inner workings, for Amanda stretched up to meet Akko in a sleepy, languid kiss, her hands gently cupping her jaw. When they parted, she lightly traced the pouty outline of the brunette’s mouth with her thumb.

“Mornin’ toots.”

“How did you find this place?” Akko asked, slightly dazed from the kiss and unable to filter herself from voicing her earlier musings.

Amanda rolled onto her back, arching it and extending her arms out in a deep stretch. Akko drank up the sight, watching as the sheet fell down the athletic girls abdomen, turning onto her side and resting on her palm for a better view.

“It was my Nana’s place,” Amanda said after settling in, tucking her arms behind her head and gazing up at the ceiling. Akko furrowed her brows, further questions perched on her tongue, but Amanda spoke first in a smaller voice. “She left it for me.”

“Did she–?”

“Yeah, she croaked.”

Akko fiddled uncomfortably with the sheets.

“Kinda depressing, ain’t it?” Amanda joked half heartedly, cracking a forced smile in her companions direction. It didn’t last long, melting back into a taut line as she looked back up at the ceiling.

“No,” Akko mused, casting her gaze around the room once more. “I think it’s beautiful. She must’ve really loved you.”

The hollows of Amanda’s cheeks sank in, like she was biting their insides. She nodded stiffly. She was never one to spill her guts, emotions bubbling up were to be stifled and stored away for later examination, and Akko knew this. It had taken many years and many incidents to realize that not everyone was as comfortable with their hearts on their sleeve as she was.

Shifting across the meager space between them, Akko pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Amanda’s mouth before settling on the soft mound of her bosom. A freckled arm came down to secure her in place.

“Does that mean the rest of your family lives here?"

"Yup." Amanda responded, sounding detached. Akko pushed up on her forearms to peer down at her under furrowed brows.

"Well, aren't we going to go see them?" She probed, incapable of stifling her curiosity.

"No way," Amanda grumbled. Her free hand began rubbing at her forehead like a migraine was threatening to come. "This is our vacation, I'd rather not spoil it with my good-fer-nothing family." 

"But  _why?"_ Akko whined, causing the redhead beneath her to groan. "Come on, Amanda. I want to meet your family. What are they like? Do you have any siblings? Any pets? What does your bedroom look like? Do you have–"

"Christ, I forgot how hyper you are in the mornin'." Amanda said grumpily, now rubbing at her eyes. When she eventually opened them, she was met with the most woeful pout she had ever seen cross the bubbly witches face. It was pathetic how easily she would cave in to that face. "Why do you even care?"

Akko's pout softened into one of consideration and she began tracing invisible designs into Amanda's skin before answering.

"I just want to see where you came from, you know. Meet the people that shaped you into who you are now."

Beneath the feather light touch of Akko's ministrations, Amanda's mind was melting slowly. Flashes of last nights affairs swirled enticingly in the forefront, rousing her groggy and sore body into high alert. Itching to divert the conversation into manageable waters, the ginger smiled roguishly as she rocked over, pinning Akko beneath her. The brunette squirmed in delight, letting out a surprised gasp and arching back when an open mouth kiss was placed at the hollow of her throat.

Amanda kissed a blazing trail up her neck, along her jaw, stopping to tug on Akko's lower lip with her teeth. Encouraged by the raspy moan she elicited and the nails pressing into her back, she kissed her fully, rearranging her legs to press her thigh in between Akko's, slowly alternating the amount of pressure in time with their mouths. The jerk of her hips and a muted moan she expected from the brunette. She didn't, however, expect a mischievous grin from the girl when they parted.

"So," Akko began coyly, pausing only to sigh as she grinded against Amanda's thigh. "Does that mean yes?"

Amanda stopped her movements to stare at the flushed cheshire grin beneath her with equal parts amazement and frustration. Her attempt at distracting Akko from her prying had obviously been a complete failure.

"You're impossible, y'know that?"

With a giggle and strength Amanda was always guilty of forgetting she had, Akko flipped them over, reversing their positions.

"Please,  _Amanda?"_ Akko implored, stressing the other girls name with an exaggerated pout. Easily falling victim to the persuasive ploy, Amanda cursed under her breath as the other witch continued to press pleas against her skin.

She could listen to the brunette moan her name for an eternity, surely there was nothing more heavenly.

Her last fibre of will deteriorated when Akko's hand slid down from her neck, tracing a meandering path down between her legs. Her small fingers hovered and glided over her core, teasing with caresses that never lasted long enough. Amanda tried to no avail to increase the pressure by circling her hips, but the Japanese witch would pull her digits away for a split second before resuming their tortuous game.  

"Well?" Akko asked, feigning innocence as the redhead quivered beneath her.

"Okay... fine," She managed to gasp out in response, a needy frustration pooling in her stomach and beneath Akko's ghostly touch. When had the small witch become so devious? She had reduced to rebellious redhead to begging, turned her into putty with only her hands. "Just– _by the Nines_ , please..."

And with a victorious grin, Akko obliged.

* * *

It was through sheer will power that Amanda convinced Akko not to eat the entire tray of beignets.

"This was your idea in the first place, we can't just show up empty handed. Ma would have my head."

The brunette eyed the plate of pastries in her hand with longing eyes, a dramatic high pitched whine emanating from her.

"Don't go pitchin' a fit," Amanda said, sighing and looking down at her smaller companion sideways. "You can have some more when we get there, 'kay?"

Akko huffed dejectedly, but her whining stopped for the time being.

Together, the two witches walked hand in hand through the bustling quarter, navigating the crowds with the practiced ease of walking through a crowded school corridor. People of all sorts passed them; tourists in bright colored beads around their necks, street vendors prattling off the many healing properties of their cheap gris-gris, musicians that filled every alleyway with their thundering jazzy rhythms. Bodies of every shape and color filtered around them, homogenizing into a blended mass of energy. Akko smiled, feeling the waves of magic tingle through her spine.

They finally emerged from the heart of the quarter, Amanda leading them turn after turn until finally they ended up in front of a large white house with black painted accents. Despite being squeezed in between two particularly vivid houses, it emanated a colossal energy. A great yet severe power.

Amanda hesitated a few paces away from the door, unconsciously gripping Akko's hand tighter. Sensing her nerves, the brunette unlaced her hand and used it to gently cup her face, guiding her eyes towards her.

"Hey," Akko said affectionately. "We're not running anymore, remember?"

Laurel eyes casted themselves downwards and had to be guided once more to meet crimson by a finger under the chin. Akko tried to convey all of her feelings within her gaze; loyalty, assurance, warmth and every other discombobulated emotion churning within her. And as a precaution, to make sure Amanda really understood, she pushed up on her toes to press a tender kiss against the frowning mouth until she could feel it transform into a small smile. The tray of beignets teetered dangerously in her palm, but Akko decided that a smiling Amanda would be worth dropping the pastry peace offering.

"Are you ready?" Akko inquired once they pulled apart. With a determined sigh, Amanda pulled them forward and rapped on the door with freckled knuckles.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

**Author's Note:**

> First matter of housekeeping: Amanda's southern drawl was inspired by "Smooth Operator in a Crop Top" by masteremeraldholder. It's a super cute Amandakko fic, and after reading I just couldn't stop thinking about her being from New Orleans, since it has such a deep history of the occult.  
> I sadly have never been there, so I purposely tried to keep the voodoo ritual vague since I couldn't find much accurate info online. But it was super fun researching for this, looking at all of the voodoo altars and pouring through houses in the French Quarter on airbnb for inspiration.  
> The title, if you didn't catch it, is a play on the song "House of the Rising Sun" by The Animals. Great song and lots of great covers of it out there.
> 
> Secondly, if you are a reader of Met by Moonlight, do not fear! I haven't abandoned it. I've just been struggling with a lot of writers block, and so this fic is me trying to get back in the groove of writing. I find that sometimes I get the best inspiration for one project when I work on another. Or in this case, another ship lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and as always feedback and constructive criticism is really appreciated!
> 
> -M


End file.
